The Wandering Wolf
by Fullofterrors
Summary: AU set in 310 AL. This is set on Bran Stark as he adventures around the world advising and taking advice from different nations for the approaching long night. Roberts rebellion never happened, Rhaegar and Lyanna rule Westeros. First fanfic, will update frequently
1. leaf

Brandon Stark, second born son to Eddard and Catelyn Stark turned to take in the sight of his family's home upon a hill almost two leagues from where the heart of The North stood. Even at this distance the walls and towers portrayed a statement of solidarity and strength, with constant patrols both inside and outside of the castle itself and Wintertown, the near city that surrounded Brandon's home.

"We will return", he stated in an almost prophetic manner "and my family will be there to greet us, although I fear they shall face troubles of their own whilst I am abroad."

"Aye" agreed his companion, "for the Winter coming will be harsh and cruel, yet as that old crone in your castle would preach, you Starks endure, Brandon."

The young lord only smiled at his companion Val, one of the 'spear-wives' descended from the Free-Folk that migrated south to settle in The Gift and The New Gift at Lord Cregan Starks request following the Dance of Dragons. Lord Cregan promised then the North would never be mocked by the South in his prescence again, as had happened when the pact of ice and fire, promising a Targaryan bride to be wed to a Stark, was broken. Val was older than Bran by a good ten years, yet the two held a strong friendship and were occasional lovers following the Iron Born Rebellion coinciding with the Bolton uprising in The North five years previous, in which they shared battle and glory.

With a sigh and one final look at his home, Brandon mounted his bonded Direwolf Summer, who was now the size of a large warhorse, and set off south to join the Kingsroad once more on their journey to the only true city of the North. Brandon had decided to spend a year or two abroad from Winterfell, as second sons were wont to do, in order to see the wider world, wonders such as the Titan of Braavos, the Summer isles and perhaps even the fabled Jade Gates or Asshai. Although supposedly cursed, Brandon found the idea of searching the ruins of Old Valyria and finding Valyrian Steel swords and armour in abundance grand and would surely see him named as a Stark of legend, such as Theon the Hungry or Cregan, the old man of the north himself.

Thoughts of the glory and wonders they would come across on the journey danced around Brandons head as the pair, one mounted on a huge silvery wolf and the other on a graceful white mare passed into the city of White Harbour. Yet almost straight away they were hit with the sense that something of import had taken place recently, of which the city folk were still in throes about. Fearing the worst, young Lord Brandon all but commanded nearby guards to explain the commotion, a lot of which seemed to be increasing as the two companions grew to be noticed by the residents and word started to be spread of their arrival. Instead the two were hurried up the towards the New Castle with only apologies that Lord Manderly had requested their presence and the commotion could only be explained by the Lord of White Harbour. As they stepped into the merman court they were greeted by the fat Lord and his family, all of which Brandon was familiar with from his travels throughout The North in previous years.

"Young Lord Stark," greeted the large and elderly Lord Manderly "please accept my apologies for the haste in which you were brought to me".

"It is of no consequence my Lord" replied a curious Brandon whilst accepting the traditional bread and salt from Lord Manderly's granddaughter Wylla, "I do not recall such commotion being common in your fair city upon my previous visits, and I have a feeling it has been spurred further by my arrival, is there news from Winterfell?"

"Nay, young Lord, not as such, we were aware we would be receiving you at some point this week from the raven your father sent ahead, however it seemed another expected you aswell, their entrance to my city I would not have believed myself, did they not present themselves to my retainers, household knights and family whilst I was sat in this very seat."

At Brandon's bewildered look Lord Manderly signalled for his sons to usher out the noble vassals and family members in attendance until only Brandon, Val, Summer and Lord Manderly along with both his sons remained. "I cannot say I had knowledge of any persons of import also visiting White Harbour during my short visit," Brandon stated curiously, unsure as to where this was going, " I seem to be getting the impression it is I this visitor would like to see, is that correct".

"Indeed my Lord, your perception sharp as ever. You would do well in the southern court with your Aunt and your cousins, a sharp mind and ear as yours would see through many of the false word games the Southrons love to play" the jovial Lord Manderly continued and noticed the frown steadily appearing on Brandon's mouth, "Ah I see your Stark honour remains true, you would prefer anything but no?"

"Aye, my Lord, whilst I have love for my kin in the South my heart remains truely northern. I simply felt restless at my home whilst Robb sees to his duties as heir and sought to see the known world" replied Brandon, "I will return to the North for it will ever be my home."

"Yes, another wondering wolf!" Proclaimed Lord Wyman, "I recall your sister said something similar when she passed through my city a year previous with her husband, yes she has the wolf blood in bounds young Arya. You however, I would never have had you pinned for one to roam, Young Brandon, a keen mind and a keener sword in a Stark I have not seen in my lifetime, yet I digress, Wylis, retrieve our guest I am sure young Brandon's patience may wait no longer."

Brandon Stark simply smiled and nodded politely as Lord Wymands rotund son left the Mermans court. "My sister has been that way since I can remember, Lord Manderly, I am simply glad she found love in a husband that would not hold her back, for that would not go well for such a man" he japed whilst waiting, for Arya's skills with a blade was well known throughout The North, and not far off his own. Whilst he had been able to beat her soundly due to his skill and strength from his own ten and fourth name day, the same could not be said for the majority of men that Arya rejoiced in sparring with.

"The young Lord Baratheon was clearly enamoured with your sister still, almost a full year since they were wed, when they passed through my City, it is clear to me he would never presume to do anything of the sort. Although the spars between the two I had the pleasure of witnessing from a distance seemed to bring out his houses infamous fury then only."

"My sister is truly a she-wolf of The North, I hope to meet with her when I reach essos, word reached Winterfell that she was departing from mine Uncles manse and heading to Bravos shortly before my departure."

At this point the doors to the side of the raised Dais where the Lord of White Harbour sat opened and Lord Manderly's son entered with the guest that had caused such ruckus in the city. The mood instantly became serious as Brandon locked eyes with a member of a race Westeros had deemed lost, to be only heard of in old songs and stories, it's large yellow orbs displaying an intense intelligence and wisdom. The two northern companions were left speechless.

"Brandon Stark," said the child of the forest, "I am Leaf, I have been tasked by my elders and the Raven to accompany you both on your journey"

-/ 

"You are a child of the forest!" said Bran in awe as he stepped closer to what he thought was only a legend in the North, "I thought your race were long gone from Westeros, why is it now you appear and apparently to concert with myself?"

"We have not been seen south of your namesakes wall since centuries before the dragon arrived on the shores of this land, yet our greenseers have watched for you all the same young Stark. I have known I was to meet and journey with both you warriors, the winged wolf and the free woman of the north, since shortly after my birth nigh on four centuries ago."

The silence in the room seemed to grow deeper. "My Lord, the honourable Leaf here simply strolled through my city right up to the New Castle when I was holding court, walked straight up without a care for the thousands of eyes astounded at the presence of legends of old, and stated that here she shall wait until the winged wolf arrived. It was only myself who was privy to the knowledge of your journey, as you can imagine the gossipers and fishwives are having a field day with what has occurred and what with your arrival...".

The Manderlys as proud worshippers of the Seven began to look uncomfortable with a living reminder of the Old Gods original worshippers present along with talk of what could only be magic and started to make their excuses to leave their liege lords son in privacy with their guest, no doubt to discuss Leaf's revelation of Brandons importance amongst themselves. Before they could do so, Brandon made the three of them swear on their house and their fealty to House Stark that this would not be discussed outside of the three of them and Brandon's parents and eldest brother, the Mermen easily accepting to do so, their own loyalty to House Stark never in question.

After their departure there were a few moments of silence whilst the two companions from Winterfell processed this sudden revelation. "My mother told stories of her mother's grandmother meeting one of your kind in the far North before the movement south. She said my ancestor was sick and caught in a blizzard on her way back from a stream to gather water when she fell ill and was then nursed back to health under an old weirwood tree by a child of the forest. I never believed that could be the truth." Val was staring awestruck at Leaf, Brandon had never seen her so shaken, always as solid as Winterfell, the castle she guarded as her mother and grandmother had with their spears before her.

"That was I daughter of the North, for our seers saw your importance in the times ahead, I was ordered to heal and care for your ancestor and it was I who advised to take Lord Stark's offer when it came and to offer your family's spears to protect the Wolf."

Brandon began to piece together what Leaf had been hinting towards, yet needed clarification for the very idea brought a chill to his bones. "What is coming for us all to be involved so, Leaf, Westeros has been at peace since my Father and the King destroyed the Ironborn and the Boltons in the North." Yet Brandon could sense the direction this was going, he had been plagued with dreams of monsters formed of ice in the months leading to his departure from his home. Brandon, as a Stark, was always taught to take stock of his dreams and be proud and yet humble of his abilities. He always seemed to grasp his dreams meanings and recognise the importance as gifts and messages from the Gods with ease, in comparison to his brothers and sisters, yet the ice dreams always put fear in his heart the next morning. He tried to make himself believe these were only dreams and not signs or portents upon recalling them, but now upon meeting Leaf he knew they had to be true. For why would one legend of old suddenly appear and the other to be impossible. "Winter is coming" Brandon all but whispered, as if to himself.

"Yes, young Stark." Leaf stated, "when the builder made the wall with both our cultures magic and the Giants strength, the winter throne was made for your line to watch and prepare for the coming of the others once more. Those words were meant not for the cold and the snow and ice, but the death and ill-creatures this weather brings. And they are awake once more. I will come with you on your journey to both warn the other nations to prepare for the coming war and to aid you in building on your namesakes legacy. There are others elsewhere that will have their own parts to play, some of your kin and some from foreign lands. We have time yet young Stark, for this longest summer has still at least two years before the darkness comes once more. Time for us to prepare others and ourselves."

"Then we must return to Winterfell at once! Robb and my father must be told as it will hit our lands first!"

"Peace Stark! the lands of winter will be prepared for their battles, my kin will make sure of it. Yet what of the other ends of the world? they must be warned as well, for the long night affects all corners of the world, not only the land you men call Westeros, but everywhere that sees the Sun in the Sky will only know darkness should the fight be lost." Stated the Child of the forest with such passion the two Northern companions were taken aback, "My kin and I see longer lives than you men, we remember, stories passed down through less generations retain more truth. The previous long night, when your Ancestor lived and was amongst the heroes that succeeded, saw darkness fall everywhere. All nations of the world that can stand and are powerful enough to help must be warned! And warn them we shall, we will journey to the ends of the world and find those that are aware and make aware those that are not."

Brandon and Val were in a daze. What they thought would be a short adventure to go perhaps as far as Volantis in the East, had turned to a quest of great importance. They stood looking at nothing whilst Leaf allowed them to gather their thoughts. "Come," she said eventually, "you have travelled far and been told much, let us rest tonight and return to our hosts. For tomorrow you will receive the gifts our people have held to pass on to you both. We shall gather our fourth companion tomorrow as well, one for added protection. Although I am a trained warrior and hunter within our people, I am short of stature. You both are blooded warriors in your own right, yet against many you may fall. Our fourth companion will be added protection for this journey as will likely be needed at times, you shall meet Gwun tomorrow, I had to leave him in the wild as the men here would surely not have been so receptive if we both walked through these city gates."

-/


	2. Of Giants and Gifts

_Much of the change to Westeros will be explained throughout I will reveal now however, Rhaegar was betrothed to Lyanna Stark and the pact of ice and fire was fulfilled when Aerys Targaryen became king after the tragedy at Sumerhall. This is due to the friendship Rickard Stark made with Aerys, Tywin and Steffon in the war of the ninepenny kinds. Rickard brought a host of northmen the like of which never seen before in the south to the stepstones, due to some of the pirate kings ships raiding northern trading vessels and taking slaves, the idea of which first men abhor. Lyanna and Raegar were wed in 281 AL after a betrothal was made soon after Lyanna was born._

 _Rhaegar ascended to the throne in 304 AL peacefully, after Aerys' madness reached the point where he tried to order his own son and good-daughter burned alive by wildfire. Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Arthur Dayne warned Rhaegar of this and Rhaegar was able to ascend peacefully by arresting his father for treason to the nation and sending him to dragonstone to live out his life in exile, where he lies now bedridden and insane. That is all I will explain for now._

Brandon woke early with the rays of sunshine filtering through the murder-holes of his grand room in the Manderly's New Castle. His head still reeling from the previous night and wishing propriety could be gone for one night due to Val being roomed on another side of the castle, he desperately wanted her comfort as he knew she would be wanting the same following on from what Leaf had revealed to them about themselves the previous night. The fact they had both been singled out as being prepared for before they were even born sent Brandon's head reeling, as a second son he never expected anything other than a general start from his family for him to earn something himself in the way of land and bannermen. He could only imagine what Val felt, being common-born, although at times it did not seem that way for her high status in the Winterfell household guards, to be told she had a fate and a future that beings of legends had recognized and protected, Brandon knew she would be thinking the same as he in that he wished they had each other for comfort last night.

That being said, Brandon was ready to start the day, eager to meet a Giant in person, he had only watched them from a distance as they worked in the lands of the free-folk and on Umber and Karstark land in the far north, moving huge weights of rock with their mammoths for holdfast repairs. As Brandon walked through the New Castle to the Lord Manderleys solar, where he was invited to break his fast along with Val and Leaf, he was met with the sight of Lord Manderly's Granddaughter Wylla her dyed green hair and less than innocent smirk noticeable from a distance.

"The Winged Wolf is up!" she greeted Bran with a smirk, whilst they had never got on as young children of a similar age, Brandon was fond of Wylla, who like his sister Arya was not so strung up on ladies courtesies. "Such uproar you and your pretty guard have created since your arrival! I hear the sailors and townsfolk are already calling you the builder reborn! Consorting with the Children of the Forest to champion the Old Gods and drive the Andals back to the sea."

"My Lady, I could never do such a thing to my mothers kinsmen, although that does sound appealing for some of the less pleasant Southern Lords I have met" Brandon replied as he bowed and linked arms with the northern noble lady. "I hear you and Eddard will be wed soon, a shame I will miss such a fine occasion, my Brothers was a grand affair I am sure you would agree." The last Brandon said almost tongue-in-cheek, for Lord Eddard Stark made no decision which young northern lady Robb was to marry until a year before the wedding took place. Lord Manderly had pushed almost as hard as Lord Karstark for a match with the ruling northern house, to Wylla's dismay as her and Eddard Karstark were madly in love since he was fostered at White Harbour as a child.

"Ah yes, you are off on your travels. You Starks are growing bored of the North it seems! It was as if dear Arya couldn't wait to be gone from my home and on the seas the minute she was received in my Grandfathers court." japed Wylla, for Brandon knew the friendship between the pair was what made Arya spend three moons in White Harbour before boarding a ship to Essos.

"Yes, I yearn to see wonders outside of the Wolfswood and the Barrowlands, not to say anything against our land for it will always be my home, the Free Cities however will bring all sorts of honor and glory to mine and Summer's name without having to compete in those false tourneys of the south your Knights revere so much, and I will return a legend from songs, the Wolf that roamed Essos."

"A shame your Uncle has already beaten you to that title Brandon, a real shame." Wylla laughed and departed from Brandon's arm as they both took their place at the large round table in Lord Manderly's Solar where Val, Leaf, Lord Manderly and his sons were already waiting.

"Now the young Stark has arrived we may eat and discuss" began Leaf, Lord Manderly slightly taken aback at the Child of the Forest's blunt manner, "My Lord of House Manderly, the Young Brandon Stark, Val the free woman and I will be departing from your fair city at the soonest possible time"

"By all means, Honoured Leaf, if you have a destination in mind there will be many ships in the harbor willing to take you onboard, however I believe with young Brandon's Summer, it would be necessary to have a larger ship or galley as a mode of transport. I will be more than willing to provide one of my own of course"

"A large ship would be needed yes, as there is another companion for our journey, Gwun the giant will be accompanying us on our travels, I trust that there would be a sufficient ship for a giant to board along with a direwolf?"

At this the manderlys were all stunned. For Giants had been known to have gradually settled in small numbers on the southern side of the wall in the past century and a half, with Wylis Manderly even watching them work as Brandon had at one point. Yet they were rarely seen further south than the Last Hearth, and there were only ever up to twenty residing on the Southern side of the wall, many choosing to go North and live with their kin. The fact the giants generally only spoke the Old Tongue made them rather unapproachable, the Giants choosing to keep to themselves and only help the descendents of Free-Folk and unsurprisingly the Umbers, who were effectively Lords over most of the free-folk descendents residing in The New Gift.

Even in old age, the shrewd Lord Manderly could not be caught out for too long, as his eyes narrowed whilst seeking out Brandon, "A Giant. First the Direwolves appearing when Benjen, your uncle, was born, then honorable Leaf here appearing on the day of your arrival to go across the narrow sea, and now a Giant. From what I remember of my youth, before even your Grandfather had spoken his first words, I took a trip to Lord Umbers lands whilst my uncle was negotiating on stone and marble quarried from their lands for an expansion on my City. I saw Giants and was even as close to one as you and I are now. They never seemed to be the type to be concerned in the affairs and interests of men, simply happy with settling and living within their means by themselves. I know something important is coming from your words last night honourable Leaf, yet I would gracefull ask, if it concerns my house and my land, for more information before you depart. To provide a ship large enough for a Giant may be another thing entirely."

Brandon and Val looked uncertainly towards Leaf whose deep yellow orbs stared at the obese Lord of White Harbour. "You are correct Lord, for Giants are rarely if ever concerned in the affairs of man. They maintain relations with the Umber as they are kin thousands of years removed, yet other than them and the Stark it would be near impossible for man to get their assistance and even then it is provided almost grudgingly. Yet it is not for the sake of man that we are accompanied by Gwum, but for the sake of all of us. The the Long Night approaches and the Giants remember as we do. Gwum accompanies us in case we come into danger on our travels for Giants are strong lord."

Lord Manderly looked to his sons and granddaughter who were equally bewildered, Brandon added "I hoped not to speak of this as we break our fasts, yet I believe it so my Lord, my Father and Robb must be warned."

"One of my kin will travel to Winterfell and speak with Stark, but you must prepare also Lord, we believe at least two years before the winter comes." Leaf went on, "We three shall ride to Gwum and bring him today, and then travel to the capital first."

"Yes, you should raise this with the King and Queen, I will discuss with Lord Stark, the Winter will be harsh as it is without a threat of that kind to the North" Lord Manderly now in deep thought "And have you or your people seen the others since ages past?"

"The men of the furthest North have felt their touch, yet they have not yet began to march South. My kin are of few already and none that far North, yet our seers have seen them wake and raise men as ther thralls, we must not rally in our quest to warn the peoples of our land and others"

"Very well, I will provide a ship for your group to Kings Landing, My Lord, Heavens help the court there with a Giant and child of the forest in the flesh, came to tell them that the Others and the Long Night returns." replied Lord Manderly, as he reclined in the seat specially made for his girth.

-/-

Brandon and Leaf rode atop of Summer through the city gates of White Harbour with their companion Val beside them atop her mare. They seemed to garner more and more attention as they travelled through the city and so it came as a relief to be once more out in the northern countryside, having left one of Lord Manderlys household guards to warn the city watch manning the walls that they would return with one of the Giants of the far North. They rode for roughly an hour with Leaf guiding them to an old grove of elm trees, from a distance they could see the huge stature of their future companion sitting comfortably with his back resting on the largest of the trees. As they approached he stood, Leaf nimbly jumped from in front of Brandon and bowed to the giant speaking a greeting in the old tongue to which Gwum bowed surprisingly deeply and responded in kind in a deep rumble nearly unintelligible to Brandon and Val.

"Young Stark, Daughter of the North, be known to Gwum"

Brandon and Val bowed whilst Brandon spoke in the Old Tongue all Starks had learnt from an early age, "greetings Gwum, I am Brandon Stark, we will be travelling far the four of us, it is a great honour."

"Stark, night comes, my kin prepare, we will warn the men that night comes, my mace is yours"

"Warn we shall" continued Leaf, now reverting back to the common tongue, "I spoke of gifts before, my kin have held these for you both for many years, I recall being young still when they were forged and blessed before the Gods." the child of old rooted around behind the old elm tree Gwum was previously resting on and came back with a large bundle nearly thrice the size of her person.

Leaf opened the bundle and immediately the pair from Winterfell noticed the shine from what was within. Leaf first pulled out a finely crafted bow made of Weirwood, what was odd about the weapon was the two dark shining blades on each end that glistened in shades of red, yellow and green as the Suns rays caught its edges.

"This for you Val, Daughter of the North, a Bow that shall shoot farther than any other in this World, as long as your faith in the Gods remain true i believe your shot shall never falter. The blades are made of glitterglass, obsidian in your tongue, fused with good steel the smiths of The Wall gifted to us back when we remained in touch with the Black Brothers. This metal will fell the beings you call Others. It will remain true and never dull, for we sang our ancient blessings whilst forging it for you to wield daughter of The North."

Leaf handed the bow to Val who took it reverently and bowed to the Child of the Forest, who then passed her a quiver full of finely fletched weirwood arrows.

"We sang these arrows from the Gods trees of the north and tipped them with the same metal that your weapon holds on each end. One hundred you shall have, I urge you to use these sparingly on our travels, for they shall be the bane of the enemy we will eventually face in the Battle for the North, Val."

"I am honoured, Old one, for these gifts, i shall treasure them dearly yet use them to deal death on those that seek harm to each and all of us on our travels" said Val, inspecting the bow and arrows in awe of the gift."

"For you, Young Brandon Stark, my kin prepared three gifts, each of which have been blessed by the God. The vision of you atop of your mount, equipped with all three came to us long ago. It took our seers many years to understand that it would be part of our duty in fighting this war to come to create these for your" Leaf began as she bent to retrieve a huge Warhorn.

The Horn itself seemed to be made of ivory from the Mammoths that Brandon had seen the Giants ride, yet deep within there seemed to be a vein of an even paler shade. There were many runes carved around the huge horn, which was about the length of Brandon's forearm, all of which Brandon could make no sense of, yet seemed familiar all the same. Whilst Brandon could read and write in the runes of the First Men, the runes which were all over Winterfell, these seemed to be of a more fluid inscription, where one rune seemed to merge into another both above and below it, all of which were as bright a red as the face of a Heartstree.

"We made this horn out of a horn gifted to us from one of the Giant Kings in the Far North many centuries ago. The vein of a brighter shade you see within it is wood from a tree of The Gods sang into it, the runes you would never see elsewhere young Stark. We believe them to be the runes of the Gods as they appeared when we sang the wood into the bone. Whilst we are unable to learn their true meaning, our Seers know certainly that this horn when blown will bring great morale to those who fight alongside you. Those that follow The Gods in their heart will find luck when fighting under the sound of your horn. Men who oppose you on the field of battle will fear this sound and what it shall bring. This is The Horn of the Earth and the Trees, young Stark may it serve us well."

Brandon accepted the horn gratefully and at Leafs nod to go ahead, gave the horn a mighty blow. The sound was not what one would expect of a horn. Whilst deep and clear, it held undertones of a song so gracefully Brandon was nearly lost in it for a moment, yet once that moment had passed he found he was filled with an energy he had never felt before, looking at Val and Gwum they also felt the same. Brandon knew in the heat of battle when Battlelust was high, that energy would be immensely useful, for no foe could stand to his blade when he was filled with such vigour.

The next item for leaf to pull out was a bronze circlet adorned with Runes of the First Men. This was no crown, it was a simple thin circlet with an image of a direwolf, that looked remarkably like Summer due to the Amber gems as eyes, carved into the front of it. All around it Bran was able to read runes of wisdom and clear thought along with others he could not decipher but had seen on the statues of Kings of Winter in the oldest, deepest levels of Winterfells crypts. "This is no crown Brandon, son of Eddard, for you shall not be king like those you are descended from, yet this is forged from the crown of your namesake whose wall still stands to the north of this country. Brandon, builder of the Wall, was crowned by all men of winter as Dawn came. Those of the South that fought returned to their lands and their own thrones, yet for a time, your namesake united the North of this country like none had before him. Eventually as I am sure you know, other kings arose and fell around the North from the Neck to the Wall. The Starks eventually united them all under the Winter Kings banner, yet before that it was Brandon that did so first. Brandon wore his crown whilst raising the Wall, Your Hearth and the mighty stead of the Storm Kings to the South. Upon his death bed he ordered one of his Sons to deliver this to one of our elders that still resided on this side of the Wall. We believe he saw its purpose, as he had the farsight like you yourself are developing at the moment. Accept this to wear atop of your head and you shall grow to be as wise as your namesake, Young Brandon. We prayed for this to be so, and so it shall our seers are sure"

Brandon was even more awe struck than Val was in receiving this gift. With the effects of the Warhorn still in his mind, the musical undertones of it seemed to echo once more as he placed it upon his head, Brandon almost shed a tear. Yet Men of the North would not do so, even upon receiving such a kingly gift. Instead Brandon bowed deeply and spoke his thanks in the Old Tongue, stating his gratitude and respect of the Children that helped reforge his namesakes crown into such a gift.

Leaf then pulled out a sheathed longsword of the same size as the one Brandon wore on his hip. The pommel was made of weirwood wrapped in scaled leather ending in a direwolfs fang, with two small direwolves heads snarling outwards at the crossguard.

"Your Father wields Ice, and you shall wield Frost. This Sword is of the same metals that adorn Val's bow. It shall never need sharpening and will glow brighter when basked in the blood of your enemies. The evil that men name The Others will fear this sword. It is one of seven my kin have made for the heroes that shall fight in this War. Another of your Kin shall receive one, but that will come when we return to these shores. This is not the fabled lightbringer, yet in seeing you wield this blade to fell your enemies both human and inhuman alike, shall bring joy to those who do battle on your side. Accept this blade frost as our final gift to you young Brandon and wield it well."

Brandon took the sword and marveled in its beauty as he unsheathed it, letting it glisten in the Sun. "You have honoured us Leaf. I feel shame I have no gift of which to return to both yourself and Gwum for he shall also be with us on our travels. I assure you, you and your Kin will always be honoured at Winterfell providing we survive this dire war to come" he swore solemnly, "Forgive me for my curiosity but i notice that you have other items in that sack remaining, I presume they would be for the King in the capital. We shall return to White Harbour and board the first ship Lord Manderly can provide for us, I fear we must depart Westeros and warn others of what is to come as soon as we possibly can, there are many places and countries of afar that i know we must visit."

"This is so, Young Stark, as i have said, the Long Night will affect all corners in different manners." Leaf answered sagely "The main war against the Great Evil Shall be in this country, yet other evils will awake and so must also be prepared for, let us return to the City with Gwum now my companions. Do not fret, for i believe Gwum can keep up with both horse and wolf in running along side us."

The last being said in the Old Tongue Gwum threw his head back and laughed, a rumbling gutteral sound and set of ahead at a sprint, causing trees to shake and Brandon and Val to grin at each other, well pleased now with their gifts and with the adventures to come.


End file.
